2014 Panini Golden Age
2014 Golden Age is a baseball card set produced and distributed by Panini. The set focuses on the baseball past, horse racing, and pop culture from the 20th century. This was the third and final Golden Age set from Panini, leaving retro and non-baseball related inserts to Topps. Distribution As in previous years, the Golden Age set was distributed at both Hobby and retail outlets. The Hobby boxes contained 24 packs per box, 6 cards per pack, and came 20 boxes per case. Each hobby box had one autograph and one memorabilia card included as well as a box topper and box bottom panel. Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Hobby Box.JPG|Hobby Box Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Blaster Box.JPG|Blaster Box Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery The base set is made up 160 cards, 10 of which are short print photo variations. Subject include baseball players, horse jockeys, race horses, music, and pop culture icons such as the cast of Lost in Space. Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Base 012.jpg| Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Base 099.jpg| Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Base 121.jpg| Parallel Sets There were numerous parallel sets in the 2014 Panini Golden Age set, both full size and mini size. The full size parallels are White (which have a white border compared to the cream colored border of the base set), First Fifty (which have the words First Fifty above the player name on the card front instead of the 2014), and Black (which have a black border). Both the First Fifty (/25) and Black (1/1) are serial numbered. The White parallels were inserted at a rate of 1:20 packs (or about 1 per box). Image:2014 Pan Golden Age White.jpg|White Parallel Image:2014 Pan Golden Age First Fifty.jpg|First Fifty Parallel Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Black.jpg|Black Parallel The seven mini parallels have different backs but the card fronts are all identical. There was one mini parallel inserted into each pack none of which are serial numbered except the Panini Logos. The total list includes: Hindu Brown (1:3), MONO Blue (1:4), MONO Green (1:6) Hindu Red (1:8), Croft’s Swiss Milk Cocoa (1:24), Smith’s Mello Mint (1:48), and Panini logo (1/1). Image:2014 Pan Golden Hindu Brown.jpg|Hindu Brown Mini Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Red Hindu.jpg|Hindu Red Mini Image:2014 Pan Golden Mono Blue.jpg|MONO Blue Mini Image:2014 Pan Golden Mono Green.jpg|MONO Green Mini Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Swiss.jpg|Croft’s Swiss Milk Cocoa Mini Image:2014 Pan Golden Mint.jpg|Mello Mint Mini 2014 Pan Golden Age Mini Pan Back.jpg|Panini Back Mini Insert Sets Four traditional insert sets were included in packs for the 2014 Golden Age release. Two are based on historical card sets from the early 1900's while the other two are not. None of these sets are paralleled. 1913 National Game *1913 National Game Checklist and Gallery The 12-card set features baseball hall of fame players across the ages. The card design is very similar to the 1913 National Game set, like the name of the insert set would suggest. The cards were inserted at a rate of 1:12 packs. Fan Craze *Fan Craze Checklist and Gallery The 8-card set features three baseball hall of famers, other athletes, and celebrities. The set shares its design with the 1904-1906 Fan Craze set. The cards were inserted at a rate of 1:12 packs. Headlines *Headlines Checklist and Gallery This nine-card set features news stories from the past (1886-1973). Only two baseball related items are included. The cards were inserted at a rate of 1:12 packs. Star Stamps *Star Stamps Checklist and Gallery Memorabilia Insert Sets Legends of Music *Legends of Music Checklist and Gallery Memphis King Elvis gets a few more baseball cards. There was a Red version and a blue version. Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Memphis King 01.JPG|Elvis has left the building 2014 Panini Golden Age Leader of the Pack Frank Sinatra appears on a special insert card in the set. 2014 Pan Golden Age LOP Front.jpg 2014 Pan Golden Age LOP Back.jpg Museum Age *Museum Age Checklist and Gallery Autograph Insert Sets Historic Signatures *Historic Signatures Checklist and Gallery Historic Cuts *Historic Cuts Checklist and Gallery Classic Buyback Autographs *Classic Buyback Autographs Checklist and Gallery Box Topper/Bottom Insert Sets Each hobby box of 2014 Panini Golden Age included a Box Topper insert card. The cards were oversized and inserted as a special foil pack. The box bottom also had three cards that could be cut from the box. These cards were also slightly oversized. The box bottom and standard box topper inserts look like identical to the base set counterparts. There was also a memorabilia set (the most rare box topper in this set) and a set modeled after the 1910 Darby Chocolates E271 set. Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Box Toppers Pack.JPG|Box Topper Pack Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Darby Players.JPG|Darby Chocolate Image:2014 Pan Golden Age Box Topper Mem.jpg|Box Topper Memorabilia *Box Toppers Checklist and Gallery *Box Toppers Memorabilia Checklist and Gallery *Darby Chocolate Checklist and Gallery *Box Bottom Cards Checklist and Gallery See Also *2012 Panini Golden Age *2013 Panini Golden Age Category:2014 Baseball Card Sets Category:Panini Baseball Card Sets